Emma's New Guardian
by Happiness-in-the-Heart
Summary: Emma has been appointed a new guardian. One troublemaking yet powerful wizard to be her guardian named Jax. Will Emma allow herself to fall for Jax or will she ignore her feeling so she can continue to fight to be with Daniel?
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's P.O.V.**

"So do you have any idea who your new guardian is going to be?" Andi asked casually trying not to be transparent and show her ulterior motive.

"I actually have no idea." Ever since my evil clone was destroyed the witch's council seemed to be busier then ever trying to prevent any more evil clones and plans for world domination. This meant Lilly would be too busy to continue to be my guardian. Instead the council was appointing me a new one. They still think I need training and someone to help guide me.

"Well I think then this is the perfect opportunity for me to step up and be your guardian. This can be my chance to show the council what a great guardian I would make." You could see how excited Andi was. This truly would be a good chance for her.

She always helped me when I was in trouble. Plus who wouldn't love their best friend becoming their guardian. She already was such a big help and it would be nice not having someone constantly trying to break me and Daniel up once again. Half of the time the council would appear only to encourage me to break up with Daniel. Of course each and every single time I refused. We have been through so much together; I am not throwing in the towel now.

Though before I could say anything, in an instant I was transported into the health room, but not alone. The three council members stood in front of me.

"I'm guessing you guys are going to tell me to break up with Daniel once again? Well too bad because I still won't, he is sweet, funny, and a great musician! I am sure you three would find that out if you just-" I was cut off.

"Though you should, we did not call you for that. It is actually because it is time to meet your new guardian." Lily said trying to be cheerful as always.

"Actually about that…I was thinking Andi could be a great guardian and I-" my lips were sealed shut, properly with a spell cast by Agamemnon.

"Actually we had someone else in mind," Agamemnon said with a small laugh.

Then in an instant Jax appeared looking quite confused. "What am I doing here?" He asked as he stared straight at the council.

"Emma meet your new guardian." Desdemona said with joy trailing in her voice.

This couldn't be happening. Was this some sort of joke they wanted to play on me? Wait, why am thinking this I should be screaming this? "All of you are letting an ex-convict be my guardian. Someone who tried to rule the world? I'm pretty sure he can't teach me anything other then how to destroy the world and get me in trouble."

"Wow! Don't be gentle." Jax said with sarcasm trailing in his voice. "Besides I'm too busy to watch over a witch who can't even manage to transport anywhere other then the pool." Well that hurt. It's not my fault. I just haven't mastered that spell or many other spells.

"Well I can clearly see you both don't get along and-" Lilly was unexpectedly cut off.

"We don't care Ms. Alonso. Mr. Novoa, either you agree to this offer or it's off to witch's boot camp with you. As for you Ms. Alonso, let me tell you he is more then qualified. Not only is he a full-fledged wizard, but a powerful one. Yes, he does misuse his powers and gets into quite a lot of trouble, but he knows a lot of spells and can maybe fix your transporting problem."

Was the their justification for their cruel act. I know Jax wasn't a bad person and we did agree to become friends after everything that happened, but I just have a funny feeling about all of this.

"I think you both can learn so much from each other." Desdemona said as she fixed her glasses. "Plus who knows this could be the start of an epic love story." She gazed into the sky. I wondered if she imagined Jax and I flying high above a meadow with smiles brighter then the moon. Gazing into one another eyes. Not separating for anything.

"So do you both agree to our little agreement? " Agamemnon asked.

I looked at Jax and he stared straight into my eyes. We both knew the council was right. Plus I wouldn't want to be the reason why Jax was sent to witch's boot camp. I heard horror stories about it and I would never wish for anybody to attend the camp. My biggest reason for not wanting to agree to this was because I didn't want Daniel to be jealous. Though I am sure once I explain everything to him, he will understand completely. I am almost 100 sure he will. It's not like we can't get through any obstacle together.

This is why I gave my answer which was filled with no regrets. "Yes, I do."

In an instant Jax also replied. "I do as well."

* * *

**I hope you all like this story. Please tell me what you all think and if you want to see anything happen in any of the future chapter. This story is also on wattpad. Their my account's name is Haley Heart. The story is still under the same name Emma's New Guardian (Jemma Fanfiction). Please share thanks! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma's P.O.V.**

Jax and I exited the nurse's office. There were a few moments of awkward silence. Something I was never use to experiencing, especially not with Jax. I didn't know if it was because we were both just truly realizing what we just agreed to or the fact neither one of us knew what to say.

Daniel quickly ran up to me. "Emma!" He looked so happy and relived as he said my name. I smiled and returned his hug. He always looks so cute when he is happy. Everything seemed right in the world. Though that perfect moment in time did not last very long.

"And Jax." Jax said pointing to himself.

The smile on Daniel's face quickly turned to a frown. "And Jax." He repeated sounding angrier. Glaring daggers at Jax. That was the same look he gave to the T3 when they pulled a prank.

Just then Andi ran also giving me a tight hug. "Are you okay? I though you accidentally transported yourself to the pool or the abyss. Or that you accidentally become invisible. We all know how bad you are at controlling your powers and casting accidental spells. I was thinking I would need to get Hexy if we couldn't find you." I looked at Andy slightly raising my right eyebrow. "I mean yay you are okay." She said in order to cover everything she said and probably spare my feelings.

I'm very good at controlling my powers. Sure I may not be able to transport anywhere other then the pool and I might have done certain spells that I can't always undo, but...who am kidding I can't control my magic. I suppose this is why the council found it necessary to appoint me a new guardian.

"Well as you both can see Jax and I are clearly fine." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes and we are glad." Andi said still very happy.

Danny raised his left eyebrow. "But why are you both together?" He asked in a questioning tone, impatiently wanting for an answer.

My heart was racing. I knew whatever answer I gave him wouldn't exactly bring a smile to his face. Daniel and Jax both weren't in the best of terms with one another. My mouth opened, but no words came out. Nothing but complete silence was heard.

Jax took this opportunity to speak. "Oh do you want to tell him or shall I?" He said. Fear filled my eyes.

"Tell me what?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Lilly is no longer my guardian." I quickly spoke to prevent Jax from saying anything that would ruin my relationship with Daniel. I couldn't lie to him, but I could tell him that Jax was my new guardian. I'm sure that would have made him furious.

"I'm sorry Emma I know how close you were to nurse Lilly, but on the bright side it is going to be nice not having someone always telling you to break up with me." Daniel tried comforting me by placing his arms around me. Though I wasn't sad because of that. I feared more the outcome as soon as Daniel found out who my new guardian was.

Jax smiled. "Awe mate, you didn't hear? Lily might not be her guardian, but she has gotten assigned a new one already. May I add he is quite handsome." My heart began to race.

"Who?" Daniel asked with his arms holding me tighter then ever, probably already knowing the answer, but dreading to hear the name of my new guardian. Not wanting to acknowledge the truth.

"Me. An all powerful wizard!" Jax said, bringing anger back to Daniel's eyes. He quickly let me go and stared into my brown eyes.

I know what he wanted me to say, that this was all a lie or some horrible nightmare he would soon wake up from, but I couldn't say anything. Since last year I found it impossible to lie to Daniel, I knew that if I ever decided to then it would lead to us breaking up once again. Though it seems like telling him the truth would probably lead to the same outcome.

"Can we talk?" Daniel asked. I only nodded my head while he dragged me by the wrist to the nearest empty classroom. Jax and Andi were quick to follow. "In private!" Daniel said stopping Jax and Andi at the entrance of the classroom.

"We are in private. It's just us four." Andi said pointing to Jax, Daniel, herself, and myself.

"I think he just means just Daniel and me, Andi." I said hopping she would understand.

"Oh ya sure." Andi said acting like she knew that all along. "Come on Jax." She tried pulling him out of the doorway, but Jax stood his ground. Refusing to move.

"No I'm not leaving Emma alone." He said looking serious. I know a guardian's duty is to protect the witch they are training to the best of their ability, but I can't say I wasn't surprise to see Jax taking his new position so seriously, maybe too seriously.

Daniel placed his arm around my shoulders. "She will be fine she is with me, her boyfriend." Daniel putting a big effaces on the word "boyfriend".

"Look I will be fine Jax." I said, attempting to reassure him.

Jax walked up to me held both of my hands and stared straight into my eyes. "Okay." He said calmly. "I'll be just outside if you need anything or if he tries anything." He said while Andi just dragged him out of the room and then closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me all this? I thought we promised no more secrets between us." Daniel said looking furious as he removed his arm for my shoulder.

"He was just appointed my guardian today. How could I have told you if I just found out? I kept my promise! I'm not keeping any secrets from you!" I said growing slightly angry from his false accusations.

He attempted to calm himself down by taking a deep breath. "Okay, look I'm sorry, but could you not have chosen someone else to be your new guardian?"

"I would if it was that easy. The council appointed Jax as my new guardian and I couldn't exactly defy them since I'm not on good terms with them. Remember last year when I created an evil clone that almost destroyed the realm. Plus they still aren't happy that I am dating you."

"Are you sure it isn't because you have feelings for him?" Daniel said rolling his eyes at me. These false accusations of his were just ridiculous.

"Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you it that I don't trust him."

"Well from where I'm standing it seems like you don't trust me. Jax isn't that bad of a person."

Yes he has many flaws and can be seen as big troublemaker, but he has a heart of gold hidden within.

"Emma, did you completely forget what Jax did last year? How he helped your evil clone? How you almost got hurt because of him? He is evil Emma. This is another problem we are now going to have to deal with. This is all because you're a witch."

My heart sank. Were those his true feelings that have just been bottled up? Was I the cause of all his pain? I couldn't hear any more of it. No I didn't want to hear any more.

The warning bell for the next period echoed through the classroom. "That's the bell. I don't want to be late and I don't want you to blame me if you arrive late to your class. We can continue talking later." I started walking towards the door, getting ready to leave.

"Emma-" Daniel said hoping I would turn back, but I knew I couldn't. With all my will power I left.

As I walked into history class I noticed Jax was nowhere to be seen. Andi sat in her usual spot, but Jax was nowhere to be found so I asked Andi where he was.

"Oh ya, Agamemnon appeared and has been talking with Jax ever since. I guess their conversation hasn't finished." She said as she was quickly finishing her history homework.

I waited, but Jax never came once throughout the whole period. What could Agamemnon and him have been talking so long about? Oh no did the council send him to abyss? Did he offend the council or realm?

* * *

**So sorry for leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I wanted you amazingly magical people to guess what Jax and Agamemnon were talking about. I will update the next chapter tomorrow and I'm sorry for the late update. I planned on updating on either Thursday or Friday, but I had an unexpected flight and I had no time to update, but I did wright a few chapter that still need to be edited. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can I just say I really hope Emma ends up with Jax they are very different, but they always seem to be in a good mood when they around one another.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma's P.O.V.**

I tried getting my mind off of things by grabbing lunch with Andi. Within minutes I felt the feeling of two hands being placed over my eyes. Permitting me to only see utter darkness.

I figured these hands probably belonged to Daniel. He was just as sorry as I was about our little fight earlier. One of the thing I loved about my relationship with him is that no matter how big or small our fights were, we would always make up in the end. We have been through so much it would be impossible to just throw it all away. I know I mean as much to him as he means to me.

"Guess who?" Those words were whispered into my ear, under a hot breath, causing a icy, cold chill to run down my spine. This was definitely not Daniel's voice, unless of course he mastered an Australian accent. Though last time I checked Daniel was horrible at accents especially Australian accents.

I know who that voice belonged to. That voice belonged to the one and only Australian that was curently attending Iridium High. Flaunting not just the label as the trouble making bad boy, but with a new one, my new guardian, "Jax!" I screamed as he removed his hands from my eyes. He started laughing at my reaction.

"Glad you find this amusing." I muttered under my breath. "Where were you anyways? Did you notice that you completely ditched AP U.S. history?" I said whacking him once on his shoulder with my hand. "Also Andi said that you were talking to Agamemnon." I looked at him. His laughter had now completly stoppped.

"Yes, but it's nothing important." That's all he said while averting my gaze. Something seemed strange.

"Well can I know?" I asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"But I seriously do."

"No you don't. Look Emma, it was boring stuff just about my new guardian duties. What my task is, what the council wishes for me to do, and some other things that you really don't want to hear about. That was all. Just a whole bunch of boring stuff." There was still something that seemed off. Like he wasn't telling me everything. "By the way we should probably start your training today." He said changing the conversation quickly.

"Look Jax I'm not in the mood to train today." The whole argument with Danny still didn't make me want to do anything. From the corner of my eye I saw Daniel walking into the cafeteria. He didn't look upset, but actually very happy. He was smiling and walking towards me. Finally I thought, we were going to make up and both apologize, though that was only wishful thinking. He just walked straight past me towards a new girl with black hair and front bangs. They were both smiling at one another looking like a couple posing in a magazine catalog.

Jax looked at my expression while I just looked at Daniel in disbelief. Did he want to break up? And who was the girl he was with? My brain began to believe that if Daniel and I were ever going to reconcile, it would probably be a longer wait then usual.

Soon I felt Jax's muscular and toned arms begin to warp around me. He probably noticed my pain and sadness. My hurt expression was most likely see through.

My eyes were focus on the joyful pair whose smiles only seemed to grow bigger. "Look Emma don't worry they are probably just chit chatting, nothing more. I know if was him I would never let you feel hurt or cheat on you. You are like the rarest diamond that is worth so much. Anyone that lets it go is a true fool." No matter what anyone says I know Jax has his moments. Those rare and sweet moments that are better then anything magic itself. His smile like always somehow makes me feel like I'm walking on clouds.

"Thanks for that horrible lie." I said forcing a fake smile to form on my lips. "We actually had a fight and we still haven't made up yet. I feel like each time we fight it is only getting worse." Could I really blame him if he wanted something new, someone without any powers. It would be lie if I didn't say each word I said felt like a dagger was stabbing me.

"I know something that will get your mind off of all this. How about this, we ditch the rest of the day and I can teach you some new spells. We could even go to the beach. The sun is shinning brightly and there is no need for a sad chosen one." He said as he bopped my nose.

"Look I really do not want to do anything." I said as I started walking with my head looking straight at the floor. That was not my best move because I was not cautious of my surrounding I didn't notice I bumped into someone. Which would have not been such a big deal if I didn't accidentally cause the person's smoothie to spill on themself and if that person was not Maddie.

My eyes grew wide in fear while Maddie just looked like she was becoming angrier as the smoothie began to drip from her. "Oh no. I'm so sorry Maddie." I started apologizing.

"Emma!" Maddie screamed on the top of her lungs, a noise that would even scare a pack of brave lion.

"Change of plans, I think now would be a good time to start your training." Jax said. Probably secretly fearing the wrath of Maddie. She might not be as powerful as Jax, but one thing for sure, it's never good idea to make a witch angry. It is even more of a horrible idea to make Maddie angry.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who is following, reviewing, and favoring this story. It really means a lot and I hope ****everyone continues sharing, reading, and reviewing this story. ****Also whose excited for this Friday. Good #TeamJax! I really want Jemma to happen. They are just so cute together. **

**Question:What do you ****believe will happen in the future chapter? Either PM leave it as in answer as a review.**

**Virtual computer hugs :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma's P.O.V.**

Jax pushed me into the janitor's closet and locked the door. "Okay, I think we are safe now." He said as he started panting. Doing his best to try and catch his own breath. I couldn't blame or judge him since I was doing the exact same thing.

"Right, because nothing says safety like a janitor's closet." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Just be glad we are away from Maddie and her rage." A small laugh escaped my lips. I know Maddie could be a very scary person, but it was funny to see even Jax be at least a little afraid of her, even though he would never dare to admit it.

"What? Is little Jaxy Waxy scared?" I said in a baby voice. Oh, how he cringed as I used the nickname he despised the most.

He started to glare at me. "I'm not scared." He protested.

I put my hand up. "Sure, I'm Jax the biggest and bravest wizard of them all. Nothing but birds and Maddie's anger scare me." I said in manliest voice I could make. Trying my best to impersonate Jax.

"I can take Maddie down easily, but you miss chosen one can barely control your powers. Even if you are getting stronger, you barely use them and when you do they do not always come out as expected."

He pointed to his throat. No longer sounding anything like himself, he now sounded exactly like my father. "Emma, listen to Jax. He is a very smart gentleman. Plus you can't blame him for being scared of the Van Pelts. Your own principal slash father also fears them. Now come and give your father a hug." He held his arms wide open.

As I started to laugh I tripped over one of the cable wires in the room. He tried to grab my hand to prevent me from falling, but instead fell on top of me. While I was now lying on the unsanitary floor.

Just then Agamemnon appeared into the small cramped room. "Perfect I found you both. I suppose by this little action this mean your finally braking up with that troublesome human boy."

"No, I'm not braking up with Daniel. You may be able to tell me what to do magic wise, but when it comes to my feeling no one can tell me what is right except for me!" Sure Daniel and I were currently in a little argument, but every couple fights. I know we have been through so much, neither one of us is willing to throw it all away.

Agamemnon rose his eyebrow and pointed to the position Jax and me were in. "She fell and I fell trying to prevent her from falling." Jax said in defenses to avoid having him jump to conclusions.

"Emma we have given you multiple chances. This is our final warning either you brake up with that human in twenty-four hours or you will be punished." Those were that last words spoken before Agamemnon disappeared.

I was about to go on a full on rant, but Jax placed his index finger above his lips. As and act to tell me to stay silent."Sh! Do you here that?" Jax whispered.

The doorknob started jiggling. "Who locked this door? Ugh, I better go grab the key. When I found out who did this they are in so much trouble." You could hear footsteps loudly walking away.

Not only did I make Maddie angry with me. I also now made one of the biggest gossipers in Miami angry. Not exactly the best idea.

My heart stopped. If she found us in here one of two things could happen. One, she would misunderstand and make up some highly insane story of why Jax and I were alone in a closet. Then it would eventually reach Danny, who would misunderstand and we would never ever be able to get back together, like ever. Or two, she would yell at us and make extra sure that none of her equipment was destroyed by us. I didn't want to find out which fate awaited us. All I knew is we had to do something. We had to get out of there.

"Jax get off of me." I said trying to push him off of me with all my strength. "We have to transport out of here." I said.

He leaned closer to my ear. "Then cast a spell Emma." I could clearly see the teasing smirk beginning to form on his face.

"Do you know how hard it is to cast spells when someone is on top of you. Plus we both know if I'm the one transporting us, we will both will end up drenched and in the pool." I took a deep breath. Trying to be calm. "Jax as my guardian you are suppose to be helping me not making my life more difficult." I was becoming more flustered.

"As your guardian I'm teaching you how to control your powers."

"By giving me no other choice but to use them?"

Just then we heard another voice. "Great I found the key. Whoever locked this door will pay." Gigi screamed from the other side of the door.

"Time's ticking." Jax said. Before I could make anymore protest I just transported us to the pool.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, as we were both treading water in the pool.

"Very." He said as he started splashing me with water.

"You are so going to get it." I said while splashing with him water.

After a few minutes of our intense water fight the bell rang. "We better go to English. We are getting new partners remember." I advised getting out of the water.

Jax and I were both drenched from head to toe. Luckly he managed to cast a spell allowing us to both be dry. Which made walking into English less awkward. Though as I walked in I noticed Daniel laughing once again. Smiling non stop with the same girl I saw earlier. I decided to walk over towards them. "Hey Daniel and-"

"Mia. I just transferred here." The new girl smiled at me. Happily shaking my hand. She seemed sweet, but something was off. I couldn't exactly say what, but I knew something definitely was strange.

I just gave her a small smile then focused my attention on Jax. "I was wondering Daniel since you know how we are picking partners if you would be mine?"

Daniel looked like he was about to speak, but was cut off by Mia. "I actually asked him if he could be my partner since I barely know anyone here. That's not a issue, right?"

"Of course not. You two have fun. I'll look for another partner." I walked to the back of the class where Jax soon joined me.

"Do you have a partner yet?" He asked.

"Nope. Are you willing to be mine?" I said sending him a small smile.

"Of course."

The rest of the class was just filled with boring information. Telling us what is expected from our project and us. All the rules we have to follow and how important it is to our grade.

At the end of class I quickly rushed to Daniel's side. "Hey Daniel, ready to walk home together?" We could finally both clear the air and make up.

"Actually I asked Daniel to walk me home since I'm still getting use to Miami. I hope that also isn't a problem?" She said sweetly.

"No of course not." I said as they both started walking away. Not once looking back.

* * *

**Personally I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I'm more excited what's in store for the next chapter and I hope you are all as well. ALSO CAN YOU BELIEVE IT JAX AND EMMA ARE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER! I really hope there is a season four. **

**Answer and thanks for all the reviews so far:**

**ghostgirl19: **Thanks once again for correcting my grammatical errors :)

**JemmaIsBae: **Update granted lol :)

**skyheart09**: Thank you I really like update for all of you. :)

**alyssajemma fan: **Thank you so much and I will continue to write don't worry. :)

**aria Shepard** : Thanks for the kind words! :)

**Aipom4**: I'm glad you like this story :)

**HOAMixerFan: **Thak you for reviewing and being awesome :)

**Forcania Gorlock: **I'm sorry you think this is the worst fan fiction. I know it isn't the best, but I am trying. I really would love it if you could tell me what needs improving and how to make it better. Please have nice day :)

**legend fanatic**: I know I voted so much for Jemma and I'm glad they are finally together. :)

**JustAFan**: Thanks and please don't die. I really am glad your pumped up for this story and I hope you continue reviewing. :)

For a ll you lovely **guest** thanks for taking the time to review and please continue to do so it really means a lot to me! :)

**Anyway Thank as always for everyone reading this and for all those who favored followed, and commented on this story. Check back tomorrow for a new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's P.O.V.**

"Emma!" I heard someone shout.

"What?" I asked suddenly becoming completely alert looking for owner of that voice, who turned out to be Andi.

"Are you okay? You look worse then the zombies in Zombie Apocalypse. Let me just warn you those creatures are dead." She asked looking concern.

"I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind." I said as I rubbed the temples on my forehead and took a long sigh.

"Please don't tell me it's the whole Maddie is secretly on another rampage to kill you and make your life miserable. Well more then she already does." Andi said trying her best to comfort me.

I painfully slammed my head on the lockers. "Again? I thought she got over hating me after we destroyed the principal. I already apologized for dumping that smoothie on her." This was just great another problem to add my list. It only seems to be growing to get any smaller.

She pulled me away from the lockers and tried preventing me from losing any more brain cells. "Don't worry I sent Diego to change her mind." She said cheerfully.

"But Diego just does whatever Maddie says." Don't get me wrong, in a certain light you could say Maddie has become a better person, but her thirst for vengeance has not died down. They both brought out the best in each other, but see Diego would really do almost anything to make Maddie smile.

"No, not always." She said trying to think of an example. After a few minutes of not coming up with a single example she gave up. "Okay never mind. Ya, you are in deep trouble." She said trying to force a smile to signal everything would be okay, but it just looked scary.

"I'm doomed." I silently muttered to myself. "Great another problem to take care of. I better go find Maddie and at try to foil her plans for making my life anymore difficult then she already does." I said beginning to leave, but I quickly turned around. "Also if you see Danny can you please tell him we need to talk?" I said. Okay maybe more like begged.

"You both still haven't made up?" She asked unsure of what to think. It was just as shocking to me as it was to her.

I shamefully shook my head. "No, but I'm sure we will soon. Just as long as I find him and Mia isn't attached to him." I voice was first filled with hope, but ended in a bitter tone as I remember how my chance to make up with Danny were always interrupted because of Mia.

I started to walk away, but in the process I ended up bumping into something. Well actually someone. "There you are I've been looking all over for you." My Australian new guardian said as he held my shoulders making it hard to move. He looked very worried. I guess I was not the only one who had a bad morning.

"Here I am and there I go." I said trying to escape the strong grip he had on me. This is one of those time where I hate how buff and fit he is. It's just unfair and defies the laws of the earth and science. Curse his muscles.

"Have you thought about what the council said?"

"Yes, and when I say yes I mean no."

"Emma, Agamemnon seemed very serious. You can not just ignore what they say."

"I know, but just have a lot going through my mind."

"More important then the council? Take it from someone who has had first hand experience and your guardian, it isn't wise to defy the council." I really couldn't respond. A part of me knew he was right while the other part of me hopped everything will just work itself out. "Look they didn't seem like they were joking. Maybe it's not too late. You could apologize-" I didn't let him finish or get another word out.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle my own problems. Plus they have been using the same threat at least a 100 times on me and I have not been punished yet. Look I really have to go, but let's talk about it at lunch." I finally managed to escape his fierce grip and quickly took my leave.

After many walks up and down the empty halls I finally heard the voice of Diego and Maddie in the history classroom.

"I'm going to turn Emma into a toad next time I see her. No maybe a bird. How about a plant?" I heard Maddie scream.

I have never been so glad to have a heavy wooden door separating Maddie from me. It was at least some form of protection from her anger that was somehow was only growing bigger.

"Look calm down. Emma didn't mean to spill that smoothie on you. Andi said it was all an accident. She wasn't feeling good since she had an argument with Daniel earlier that day, plus she got a new guardian." I could hear Diego trying his best to calm Maddie down.

"I feel somewhat bad for her. Not because I care for her, but because even I know how much those two hate fighting with one another." Wow, Diego really was making her a better person. She is not a cruel witch with an icy cold heart, but instead one that was slowly defrosting. I couldn't help but smile really wasn't the worst person in the world, she seemed actually pretty sweet even though her pity was not exactly needed.

I'm sure Diego was probably just as surprised as me for Maddie's quick change of emotions. "See so instead of trying to plan revenge on her you could instead try-"

"Helping her!" She quickly responded enthusiastically.

"I was just going to say let her go, but helping work as well I think. What are you going to do exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going help her find a new love."

"But she loves Daniel?"

"No, she just thinks she does. She just loves the idea. I know whom she really loves. Someone told new girl told me, but that's unimportant. When I'm done with her, she definitely won't even remember Daniel. It's not only going to make her happy, but it will also make the council proud of me." I know that can not be a good thing.

I was about to run and avoid Maddie, since I was a little scared now of her unexpected kindness, but a strange strong wind pushed me through the door. I awkwardly stood there while Diego and Maddie both stared at me. "Hi." I said awkwardly with nervous laughter.

"Emma?" They both said in unison.

"This must be a sign that I should help you right now." Maddie said quickly standing up and clapping her hands.

"Maddie it's okay. How about I apologize and we call it even?" I said as I slowly started backing up. "Plus I trying to avoid any love pies. I'm allergic." I said hoping she would believe my lie.

"Please, love pies are so two seasons ago. This time it's all about spell casting now." She said as he flipped her silky blonde curls over her shoulder.

I took that as my queue to run away from Maddie. When I finally thought I was safe from her wrath of helpfulness, Agamemnon appeared looking more serious then ever.

"Ms. Alanson, have you finally broken up with that human boy?" He asked waiting patiently for me to speak and answer.

"Um no and I'm not going to I already said that." I sounded wheezy and out of breathe because I was trying to run away from Maddie. I could see Agamemnon's mouth open like he was about to speak, but I quickly cut him off. "Now if you will excuse me I have to escape the curse of a witch who believes she is helping me, but may cause more problems for me." I didn't wait to see his reaction and I just ran.

Though I was soon reaching a dead end. A very furious Maddie was walking towards me in her designer wedges looking like steam was going to soon be coming out of her ears.

"Won't you just stay still. I am trying to help you!" She screamed as she continued walking towards me.

I was about to make another escape into the closest classroom, but just the Agamemnon appeared once again.

"Not so fast chosen one." He warned.

I was trapped. Maddie was on my right getting closer with each second that past by. Preparing herself to cast a spell upon me. Agamemnon stood there on my left. Deciding which spell would be best used to punish me.

Since they both casted their individual spells at the same time I was unable to hear what two spells were cast upon me. Their spells made me feel weak though. My legs felt like that given up on the task of supporting my body. I felt as if I was a going to faint

"Emma." I heard someone call out. My vision was becoming blurry. I saw a figure that caught me and prevented me from hitting the floor. All my focus was placed on the urge not to close my eyes. But at I failed.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm excited for the next chapters. Let's say there are going to be more problems added to Emma's list. Maybe one that may have to do with her guardian? Also I will tell you all a secret Maddie and Agamemnon ended up casting the same spell, but reworded it and let's just say it is going to have a lot of side affects.**

**Quick Questions: **

**1.)Do you all prefer me updating randomly or on a schedule, like on certain days?**

**2.) What spell do you think Maddie and Aggie ended up casting on poor Emma.**

**Thanks and replies to reviews:**

**legend fanataic: **Well it good you got to see Emma's big choice. I was screaming as well finally it happened and there so many happy Jemma fans that day. :)

**JustAFan: **Sorry she wasn't exactly cornered by the T3 or Jax, but those were good guesses. I really like seeing reviewers so pumped for this story. :)

**JT: **Hey there is nothing wrong with doing your A's like that. I think it's cool and makes you extra AmAzing. I like it! Also your so right EmmA And JAx do deserve eAch other and I feel like seAson four we cAn get a closer look At their relAtionship. :)

** :** There will be! :)

**JemmaMiegoLuv: **Thanks that actually means a lot. Trust me I will continue to write as long as you all continue to read. :)

**Guest: **Thanks for the compliment! I'm going to leave that choice up to you of guys. Those that read my story here and on wattpad. I don't think I can update daily, but I can either update randomly or on a schedule. :)

**alyssajemma fan: **That's really sweet. Well for starters everyone who reads and reviews this story. Also truthfully other then the characters of Every Witch Way, I got the idea from a few different things. It came to me when i started think how last season wasn't Lilly too busy to be Emma's guardian. Also how the concil is slowly warming up to Jax. Plus let's just say there is someone in my life who resembles Jax. No he isn't a wizard or my guardian, but he is a good friend that watches out for me. And I can go with story, but I feel like may just bore you lol. :)

**Guest: **I hope so to, but remember what Maddie says. Emma is still in love with the idea of him and is blinded by that. :)

**Like always don't forget to leave a review and I will answer it or give you thanks in the next chapter. Thank you to all those who are following, favoring, reviewing, and just taking time to read this story.**

**XOXO Virtual computer hugs :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma's P.O.V.**

_"This is so scary. I can not believe you convinced me to watch another one of these types of move," I said covering my eyes with my olive colored hands. I could not stand to see any more zombies violently slaying and eating human's brain. Not only was it disturbing, but also really creepy._

_"Next time I'm picking the movie." I said with my eyes still covered. _

_Jax couldn't help, but chuckle at my reaction. "These movies are fun." Jax probably noticed I was still super scared. "Come here." Jax said as he wrapped his arm around me, making me scout closer to him._

_He carefully removed my small hands from my eyes and slowly lifted my chin up. We were now both staring at each other's eye. Neither one of us wanted or dared to look away._

_He and I both leaned forward. Our lips were slowly inching closer to one another. Just when our lips finally meet a bright light blurred my vision._

Just then I awoke from my strange dream. I forcefully opened my eyes. They were fluttering open. Doing their best to adjust to the bright light above me. I felt relieved as I looked around at my familiar surrounding and not the abyss, but the nurse's office. As I tried leaning forward my head started feeling like it weighed a thousand or so pounds. It somehow magically felt like it now weighed more then my body was use to carrying.

Realization and remembrance flooded my thoughts. Maddie and Agamemnon both used their magic to cast a spell at the exact same time. Two spells that were made by people that should not have magic in my opinion. I had to figure out what those two spells wereand how to reverse them. I could not waste another precious second.

Getting up I noticed Jax sitting on Lilly's desk chair. His head was peacefully resting on his shoulder while his eyes were tightly shut. I really couldn't help looking at him.

"He looked so adorable. Wait! What am I saying? This is Jax I'm talking about. I cannot and do not find him cute. Glitter, scrapbooking, and Philip and Andi are cute. Oh, also Daniel. I mean Danny. Well I mean it's cuter when I call him Danny instead of Daniel. He has such an amazing smile, but not as great as Jax's and what am I saying?"

"I believe you were saying me smile was cute." The feeling of embarrassment filled my insides. I could feel the heat in my body start to rise and color of my cheeks changing. "You do realize you were thinking out loud right?"

"So you heard everything? Like everything, everything?"

"No, not everything." I sighed happily relieved. The less he heard, the better. "Just you know the part where you called me cute and everything after that." He said with a small smirk appearing upon his flawless face.

I was feeling completely mortified. "And you did not think to stop me and tell me you were I don't know listening and awake?" I said as I placed both hands on the desk infront of us both.

"Oh come on Emma, what fun would that me?" This time Jax got up from the chair and mimicked my position. He acted almost like a mirror only instead my angry smile he was wearing a proud grin. He leaned forward and was now staring into my eyes.

Before I could say anything Lilly entered the room. "Emma I'm glad to see your finally awake and staring into Jax's eyes?" The last part sounded more like a question. After a few moments of silence I think she thought it would be best to change the subject. "Do either one of you know why Maddie and Agamemnon are arguing with one another outside?"

"Wait! Are they are both still outside?" Before anyone could give me answered I just walked out of the office.

There they were, standing and pointing fingers at each other. Once they saw me they both looked relieved which was odd since they were the ones who caused me to faint earlier.

"See she is fine. No harm no fowl." Maddie said quickly trying to make an escape.

"I suppose your are right. She looks normal and there seems to be no change in her behavior." Agamemnon agreed reluctantly.

"Well this was all lovely, but I have to go meet the panthers and Proxy." Maddie said sweetly as she twirled one of her blonde curls.

"I better get back to the magical realm." Agamemnon said.

They were both beginning to part their separate ways, until I spoke. "Not everything is what it seems, so make their feet stick to this floor that gleams." I will admit it was not one of my finer spells, but I was under pressure. I had to so something to make them stay. Even if it was with a spell that was not my best work.

"Hold on you two! What spell did you cast on Emma?" Jax said with fury filling his eyes.

"Wait! You both put a spell on Emma?" Both Agamemnon and Maddie reluctantly nodded their heads. "At the exact same time?" Lilly asked, looking more worried then ever with each word she said.

"What type of spell did you both cast? I thought the spell you both used was the one that made me faint, wake up with a pounding headache, and have that wired dream." I was getting worried. What if it was another spell to make me brake up with Daniel?

"Nothing too big. Look Jax is your guardian, I believe this is a task you both can figure out." Agamemnon said laughing weirdly. He disappeared with Lilly.

Maddie's feet were still stuck to the ground. I knew if I was going to be getting answers from anyone it would have to be Maddie. "What spell did you cast?" I asked Maddie. I need to know the severity of it.

"Unglue my feet from the floor then we will talk." I reluctantly agreed and unglued her feet. "Look I don't know what spell I actually ended up casting, but I meant for you to fall in love with him." She said pointing towards Jax.

"What?" Jax and I both screamed.

"Why are you two freaking out? You both should be thanking me. I was helping you both intead of getting my revenge." Maddie said clearly offended.

"How?" I asked un-amused by her antics or form of being helpful.

"Who are you both trying to fool? Everyone can clearly see how Jax looks at you and always seems to be by your side. Plus Emma, Daniel is so yesterday in your eyes." Neither Jax not I had any idea or cleaver response prepared. Though she had to be lying right? "Look the spell didn't even work since Agamemnon used a spell in a foreign language, maybe Spanish. I only heard part of it because he said something along the lines of amorie vine onme."

"Do you mean Amor Vinci Omnia?"

"Yup that's it."

"That is Latin and it means love conquered all."

"So let me get this straight, did you both used your magic to cast a love spell upon Emma at the exact same time?" Jax asked now more worried then ever.

"Yes, but he was throwing off my concentration so I don't actually know what spell we ended up bestowing upon Emma. Look that is all I know so if you will both excuse me I believe it is time for me to take my leave." Maddie said pushing past us.

Moments of silence filled the air as Jax and I both grasped on this new knowledge. Though it was broken by Jax voice. "I thought love spells don't work on the chosen one. Or do they?" Jax asked looking at me.

**What do you all think? Feed back is much appreciated!**

**Please continue favoring, reviewing, and following this story.**

**I will update on a schedule and I will make the same promise I made with those on wattpad. I promise if I get five reviews on this chapter I will update the next chapter within 24 hours. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma's P.O.V.**

"Emma. I came as fast as I could." Andi said kicking down my door.

Jax and I both turned around and gave Andi a questioning look. "You could not have used the window or used the doorbell? The door was unlocked." I said as I still staring at the now knocked down door.

"Hey do not blame me. Some things are more important then your door. I your best friend rushed over here to make sure you are okay. You should be thanking me" Andi said very defensive.

"Well thanks. I think." I think not really sure of what would be considered a reasonable response.

"Anyway, what spell was so important that was cast upon you?" Andi said dropping her tools on my couch and grabbing an apple to bite on.

"Well according to Maddie she tried casting a love spell and Agamemnon casted some spell with the words Amor Vinci Omnia." As I said this Andi dropped her apple that rolled on the floor.

"Why didn't you say so. I can just grab my chainsaw and threated them to take back the spell." Andi was getting ready to grab her chainsaw in an instant, but was stopped by Jax.

"Hold on there. Force defiantly is not the best answer. Maddie doesn't even know the exact spell she used on Emma. Agamemnon on the other hand refuses to tell us which spell he used it could have been a incomplete fan." Jax explained.

"We just need to use the Spell-O-Vision goggles and if they both did mange to cast a spell on me we can look through the Hex for some way to undo it." I said explaining my well thought out plan.

"Though I doubt they did. Love spells cannot work on the chosen one. There has not been a single sign that shows you are in love." Jax was so certain there was no love spell on me. There might not be one. Or it could be worse. What if Agamemnon casted a spell forcing me to brake up with Daniel?

"Wait, let us the spell did work who are you suppose to be in love with exactly? Zombies? Chainsaws? No, werewolves in Siberia?" She noticed Jax and I didn't respond. "Why are you both looking on the ground?" Just then it was if a light bulb quickly went off in her head. "Oh, no your suppose to be in love with him?"

"Yes I am totally in love with Jax." I said sarcastically.

Just then Daniel walked in holding a bouquet of roses. "I knew it." He said looking hurt and sad. I hated seeing him that way and I felt like I was the root cause.

"Wait, Daniel. It's not what you think. I'm not-" I could not complete my thought.

"You are not what?" He asked waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"That's strange, I'm not-" Why could I not bring my self to deny any feelings for Jax. My brain could think it, but my mouth refused to say those words.

"Are you trying to say you do not love Jax?" Daniel asked looking at me with so much hope in his eyes. He had flowers in his left hand and placed them on the dinning table.

That is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I even tried nodding my head, but it all seemed useless. My head was stiff.

"Are you okay Emma?" Jax asked with concern.

The Hex landed on our table and opened to a specific table. Andi quickly speed read through the magical book. And then looked at me with fearful eyes. "pfft..Did that spell have anything to do with the words Amor Vinci Omnia?" She asked nervously.

Some how I was now able to have full control over my head once again. Jax and I both nodded our heads slowly and reluctantly. "Jax's right a love spell cannot be cast on the chosen one."

"See I told you." Jax said proudly.

"But it is a curse that enhances a witch's feelings for one specific person. Making her fight for her love, which could mean growing artificial feelings for that specific one. A love that conquers all." Andi said looking at all of our reactions. "Also there is a little caution sign warning every witch not to use this with a direct love spell and can only be reversed by the one who placed it." She said still looking nervous.

"So let me get this straight Emma is under a curse that makes her increase her feelings for another person. Which if she doesn't love now will eventually lead her to loving that person. Who is he?" Daniel asked with anger.

"That would probably be me." Jax said still doing his best to comprehend everything, just like the rest of us.

We all stood there staring at Andi. Neither one of us knew what to say or what we would do.

Just then the flowers that Daniel brought exploded and sent pudding flying everywhere in the kitchen. We all figure it was a prank pulled by the mischievous t3.

To make matters worse my dad walked in with a smile gracing his face at first. That was until he saw one of the front doors knocked down and pudding splattered in the kitchen.

"Tomorrow all of you have detention!" My dad screamed. "Now all of you get out of my sight before I increase all of your detentions." He warned us all.

* * *

**Well thanks for the 5 comments as promised here is the new chapter. Pleases continue commenting and favoring this story. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Quickly little side note I notice with one of the comments that the love curse may have been confusing so here is a little more background on it. No one really knows what or how it can effect the chosen one since love spells can not work on her. Though it is not a spell, it is a curse. Which is something that can work on the chosen one. It makes her grow stronger feelings for one person. In come rare occasions it can cause someone to think they are in love. Also remember Maddie planned on casting a love spell. This could have been that one moment in time where a love spell may have been able to effect the chosen one, or not.

I hope that clear it up a little and if not then you will find our more later in the future chapters.

* * *

**_`The next day`_**

_"Danny this is perfect. The moon is shining above us. There is no evil principal or clone trying to destroy me, and you are next to me. It's all perfect." I just smile at him. This was all perfect; nothing could make me happier at this moment then being with him_

_He started leaning in and I did the same. I closed my eyes as our lips touched. It was a sweet and soft kiss. As we pulled apart and I opened my eyes, I regretted ever closing my eyes._

_The man in front of me was not Danny, but Jax. He stood their smiling at me. My eyes grew larger with fear. Thoughts and questions about what happened to Danny were filling my head._

_"Emma" Jax said. Saying my name more then once. _

Startled and awaken I realized the terror of my nightmare. It was all a dream a horrible and terrible nightmare.

Though, I soon realized I was in the nurse's office again. Just like how I was the other day. Still there with thoughts of me Jax and I doing things that I do not approve of us doing that just seemed to be invading my dreams. I was not alone. Lilly was also here and staring right at me.

"Bad dream? You do realize you were dozing off in class right?" Jax asked with a grin plastered on his face. One I really did not want to see at this moment in time.

I decided it would be best to ignore that question. Dreaming of Jax one time was bad enough. Twice is just wired. My heart belongs to Danny and always will. So in an attempt to not have any on ask me about my dream I changed the subject. "Why are we all here?"

"Well I actually called Lilly over because I was think she could shed some light on the spell Agamemnon placed on you." Jax said.

"So can you help us?" I looked at her. Pleading and hoping that she would be able to help me.

Lilly, took a deep sigh before answering. "Well I'm not sure. See I cannot undo the spell. I do not know how too. This is why I told you tor break up with Daniel. I warned you the council would never approve."

"So what this is all suppose to make me break up with Danny? I can't even believe your siding with the council on this whole situation. I know you're not my guardian anymore, but I still thought you were my friend. Or at least someone I could go to when I have a problem."

"Look, Emma it is my job to side with them. I am part of them remember? I don't know how powerful the spell is or how it affects the chosen one, but it will probably cause you to dream thoughts all about Jax. Causing you two to even grow closer together. Though the spell is useless unless-" Before Lilly could finish speaking the bell rang.

"Come on Ems that's the bell we better head off to dentation." Jax said opening the door from the nurse's office so we could leave.

"Emma you got detention?" Lilly asked with a look of concern covering her face.

"Yes, but I suppose it is no longer your concern." I said as I exited the room.

As we walked into the classroom where detention was being held I took a seat next to Andi. Daniel sat in the back, refusing to take a second to even acknowledge my presence. Jax of course also sat in the back, but of course in the farthest desk across the room from Daniel.

When my dad walked into the room he urged us all to be silent and not to talk or use our cellphones.

I starting some of my homework, but eventually started getting lost in my thoughts. Thinking about Jax once again. How he really is a sweet guy. He is someone that makes people laugh he is just so-

"Emma." Andie nudged, snapping me back to reality.

"What?" I asked.

"Mrs. Emma Novoa?" My eyes were now on my paper. I must have written that name at least fifty times with Jax's name right beside it and hearts covering my paper. This was not good.

I didn't mean to, but I gave myself such a shock and ended up screaming. My dad came over and after a few minutes of tug-a-war he managed to yank my notebook away from my grasp.

He scanned through my paper. "You like Jax?" Slowly but surly I tried sinking into my chair. Hoping it would put me out of my embarrassment and eat me alive. Though it got worse. He asked me again, but this time everyone in detention herd it. "You like Jax?" A big smile grew on his face. He was jumping up and down with joy. The last time I saw my father this happy was when he received the award for best Geometry test in the state.

I couldn't imagine how hurt Daniel probably looked. But I could mange to see a grin appearing on Jax's face from the corner of my eye.

"So Jax are you and Emma dating?" The whole room started laughing. I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise. They were probably brighter then a tomatoes.

"Dad, stop it!" I said making hand gestures as a sign to quit talking.

He luckily eventually caught on. "Oh my bad detention is dismissed." My dad shouted still happily smiling.

I tried chasing Daniel and getting his attention, but he just ignored me. Continuing to walk and not even taking a second to glance back at me.

"So Mrs. Novoa are we an item now?" Jax asked. Probably playfully teasing. I was still mortified and could not look him straight in those deep chocolate colored eyes of his. Not just because of my embarrassment, but because I know I would end up getting lost in them. They were as captivating as quick sand. Sucking me in little by little.

"No! You know that this is all about? It is because of the spell Maddie and Agamemnon put on me." I don't know why, but a string of guilt passed my heart. Making me feel like a horrible person for saying those words and instantly regretting them.

"Right. I forgot I guess there still no cure for the spell yet. And I suppose the side effects are worsening and becoming stronger."

"Look I didn't mean it like that I am just so confused."

"Look I promised to help you break the spell, not so you can run off with Daniel, but because I want you to know what we have is magical, but it certainly is no spell."

"I-" I was completely at a lost for words. Should I have smiled or been insulted?

He wrapped his arms around me. Embracing me in a strong hug. "I know you love Daniel and you always will, but I'm not giving up. Eventually you will see that I am better for you then him. Eventually you will see that you can not blame everything on that spell or magic."

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I know it has been an unreasonable amount of time and have kept you all waiting for an update, but good news I finally am updating and am really sorry once again for the wait. My computer got a virus and I had a lot of things going on, but I back. I have decided to update on a schedule and I'm not sure to update on a Monday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. what day would you all prefer?**

**-Virtual Computer hugs! 3 You are all magical. Thank you to everyone favoring, following and commenting on this story. **

**Answer and Reply to some ****comments: **

**Guest: thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you enthusiastic about the story :)**

**MustacheGold: Love the name. And I have. I have. I have. lol :)**

**JaguarJ: No I agree with you :)**

**aflot0101:Here is more :)**

**JaxIsHotAndMineILoveHim: Glad you like this story and I'm sorry for the wait :)**

**Yay Jemma: That's really sweet of you to say :)**

**Trinity: Thank you that is sweet. I'm glad you like this story and are continuing to read :)**

** :There is finally more :)**

**fresdfkyjthrgefw: Are suggesting the chapters to be longer? Are they too short? :)**

**xDreamingAtMidnightx:I hope it is all less confusing now :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Ems. You look like a zombie on the look out for human brains." Andi was laughing at her own analogy, while I just kept my brown eyes wide open. "Oh come on it's funny." She claimed as soon as she noticed I was not laughing. "What is wrong with you? I do not think I have ever seen your eyes this wide open." She said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"I've been on the look out. You know ever since that whole dentation thing and how I subconsciously scribbled he who shall not be named last name-"

"Who Voldemort?" Once again she laughed vigorously at her own personal joke. Noticing I was not laughing she soon stopped. "Still to soon for jokes? Don't worry I know your talking about Jax." My eyes probably looked like they were going to pop out of my eye sockets. "What? All I said was Jax. Why are giving me that look?" After a few seconds she realized I did not want to say or hear his name and apologized.

"Anyway, my dad was so happy about it and as you and everyone in that room noticed jumped straight to false conclusions." I tried burying my face in the palms of my hand. "Well when I woke up this morning there was a plate of warm buttermilk pancakes, balloons, and a congratulations banner for dumping your horrible boyfriend."

"I didn't even know they made a banner for that sort of thing."

"They do. Plus there was a matching card to go with the banner that listed all the reasons Daniel was all-wrong for me. Compared to what my dad did next, that actually seemed normal. By dad bought a life size cutout of Jax wearing a team Jemma, and it gets worse. He already has a ship name for us! Do you know how wired that is? Plus my dad is wearing a team Jemma shirt as we speak." I was burying my face deep within my palms.

"Well I'm offended your dad didn't decide to make me a cardboard cutout of you wearing an I love Jax shirt." I knew I was no longer talking to Andi.

I raised my head. No longer was I in the lunchroom, but the chemistry lab with Jax in front of me. Questions were filling my head. How did I get here? When did I get here? Is this a dream?

Jax was laughing at my confused expression. "Relax, I tele-transported you here. We are going to start your training officially today." A grin was still staying on his face.

"Right now?"

"There is no time like the present."

"There are probably more appropriate times for us to begin train. Like tomorrow, next week, or never." He just stared at me. "Or after school is another option."

"Great so we shall start after school."

"No, wait! I was kidding. Never is my preferred time to train."

"You are the one that gave the choice of training after school."

"But I have plans." Thank goodness just then the bell rang. "Oh, darn. Looks like we better get to class. We don't want to be late." Before he could say anything I ran out of the class.

I didn't expect Jax to be running after me. I tried running as fast as I could. Focusing more on trying to out run Jax I didn't notice when I bumped into someone.

My father stood their happier then ever. Smiling as if everything was all right in the world. "Good day Emma. Hello Mr. Novoa, did Emma already invite you to dinner tonight?"

Why did father have to speak? I ran behind my dad. Trying to mouth the words, yes she did, but unfortunately I cannot go.

After a few seconds he nodded in understandment. Though he either misinterpreted my lip reading or he completely ignored my pleaded. "Of course she did and I said I would love to."

"Really? I mean that's great. Right Emmma?" I could see the joy and excitement beaming from my dad's face.

"Um ya sure. But don't you have to do something after school Jax? Something you cannot miss? Something rather important?" I really hope he could tell by my tiny hints to say no. Calmly and politely make up an excuse to refuse my fathers offer.

"Actually I do." "Me and Emma have to work on a project after school. Now that I'm staying for dinner there is no excuse to rush on the project. Isn't that right Emma?"

I looked at how happy my dad looked. I didn't want to make him sad. Plus they were both staring at me. Anticipating an answer that they could both rejoice in. I gave them both a forced smile that they knew meant yes.

"Okay great! I will see you both later on tonight." My father said happily clapping his hands.

"Mr. Alonso, I must say nice shirt." My father was obviously flatter by his comment and thanked him promising he would give Jax one also.

This was definitely going to be an interesting dinner. Though I know I have to see Danny today. We both have to talk. Staying mad at each other isn't good for anyone.

On my way to class I spotted something I wished to have never seen. Something I want to just erase from my memory.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way**

**So what do you all think? I know this chapter was shorter then usual, but I still hope you all like it. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better, but for now I still hope everyone enjoyed it. I will also start updating every Saturday. How does that sound?**

**Question: How do you think the dinner will go? Please leave a reviewing telling me your guess. I love reading all the review, you are all truly awesome. **

**-Virtiual computer hugs to everyone :) I love you all. Thank you everyone commenting, favoring, following, and those who are just silent readers. You are all the best and my inspiration!**

**Guest: Glad you love the story so far. :)**

**Sosohappy: Then I hope you like her father's reaction in this chapter.**

**AlyssaJemmaFan: Yes little by little Jax and Emma are growing closer together! :)**

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: Jax really was great in this chapter. And I'm glad the little Mrs. Novoa made you smile! :)**

**delightisadream: Thanks for reviewing my story I'm also glad to read your thoughts and reactions to each chapter. It means a lot to me. Glad the detention scene amused you, I was actually very proud of that short section! :)**

**lovethatignites: Thank you for recommending my story and reviewing. It really means a lot to me! I love reading your feelings and reviews for each chapter. And glad you like the Mrs. Novoa tad bit. You are also right eventually Emma will figure out her feelings and not be so hung up on Daniel. Thanks again and I hope you continue to review. :) **

**MustacheGold: I'm glad your enthusiastic about this story. I'm really touched you were so excited that I update. I was so excited that you were excited and that I updated . :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Emma. I waited for-" Before Jax could even finish I slammed the door on his face and locked it. I was in no mood what so ever to train right now. I just wanted to be alone. Yes, I did feel bad for slamming a door in his face, but I could find the urge to mutter the words please go away, so I found the actions.

Though when I walked into my room, hoping to find some peace, I noticed Jax outside my window. Thankfully I locked the window, but I couldn't bear to see him outside, puppy pouting. So I closed the blinds and walked back to the kitchen.

Trying so hard not to think. I wanted to make some hot coco and curl up in a warm, fuzzy blanket. Once again that seemed like an impossible mission. Jax appeared once again. He stood there in front of my eyes, wearing his signature leather jacket and a casual pair of jeans.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my hand over my chest. He gave me such a scare I almost had a heart attack.

"Well you slammed the door in my face. Your window was locked, and let me tell you something; that window is never locked. So you left me no other choice, but to appear here with magic." He said clearly annoyed.

"I forgot you were a wizard." I tried walking past him, but his hand stopped me. He grabbed my arm, making it impossible to take another step.

"Wow! You cannot be serious Emma?" Jax said. Acting over dramatically as if my words caused him pain.

"Look just let go."

"No, your dad invited me to dinner and I'm not going to decline ore lie. Besides being your dad, he also is our principal. I want to be on good terms with him." A few moments of silence walked by before he spoke once again. "What is wrong Emma?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sleep and forgetting about everything. Please just leave Jax, I will tell my dad that you were not feeling well or that I have a lot of homework."

"Emma, talk to me." Jax moved in front of me. I was starring right at him. My heart was pounding. His hand gracefully caressed my cheek.

"I-" I couldn't find any words to utter. There I stood, frozen as ice.

He pulled me and gave me a tight hug. "You can trust me. Look whenever you need to talk to someone I will always just me a spell away."

Before I could say anything else my dad entered. "Emma I'm home with the pizza." He saw Jax and I hugging and began to awkwardly laugh. "I am so sorry. I did not realize you were both having a moment. I'll just go outside."

I quickly pulled way from Jax's embrace. "Don't worry dad we were just talking."

"Okay." Something told me by the tone of his voice he didn't believe a word I said.

* * *

"So how long have you two crazy kids been dating?" My dad asked casually before taking another bite of pizza.

I almost choked on my water while Jax smirked. "Dad!" I screamed.

He gave us an innocent smile. Wiping his mouth, and then placed his hands above his head innocently. "What? Emma as your father it is my right to know who my daughter has been dating."

"Emma and I aren't dating." Jax said seriously, which was actually quite a surprise.

"Come on there is no need to keep it a secret. Emma and Jax you both have my blessing did you not see the Jemma shirt, plus the banners."

I covered my face with both my hands out of embarrassment while Jax laughed. "Mr. Alonso, your daughter is wonderful, beautiful, and maybe the greatest person I ever met. I'm hope whomever she dates will make her happy, unfortunately that guy is not I. Though I would be love to date Emma, she is currently still dating Daniel."

I never had seen such an honest Jax. He looked straight at my dad the entire time. No blinking for a second. It was a side of Jax that I had never seen that I found mesmerizing.

"You mean the Miller boy?" My dad asked while I just nodded my head. "But what about the notebook, the whole Mrs. Novoa with hearts? Emma how can you not think about my feelings-"

Guilt was filling me up. I knew how much my dad really loved Jax, and hope much he did not love Daniel. Even though my current status is complicated, and going straight towards break up town, I'm not giving up on Daniel and me. Some relationships are worth fighting for. I'm sure of it. I am 88% percent sure that I am wrong, but 12% sure that I am right. That may not seem like a lot, but that does not mean the percentages will not switch, right?

"Look dad I'm sorry I know how much-" I was unable to finish my sentence.

"Yes you should be. Emma Jax so perfect, and Daniel is so imperfect." He had no idea how much he sounded like the council. "Did you even consider my feelings? I am eventually going to have to accept one of them as my son-in-law-"

My eyes grew wide as the mention of marriage. "Wait marriage is a far, far, extra far away."

"So you are not going to marry the Miller boy?" My dad immediately perked up, while I just glared at him. "Fine I get it. I am just going to my room. Please clean everything up and think about all the reasons Jax is better." I couldn't argue another word since my dad left immediately after he spoke his last word.

"So I guess dinner wasn't a total disaster?" Jax whispered behind me that somehow cause a cold shiver to run up my spine. I sort of forgot he was still here. He noticed I was not giving him any reaction, or at least on he had hoped, so he brought up a new question. "Where were you after school by the way. I planned on walking home with you, but you weren't anywhere to be found. Then when I came to your house, you were here, but depressed. What exactly happened?"

"Look I don't want to talk about, I blocking it out of my head." He looked confused, but decided it was better to just drop the question.

We cleaned the rest of the table in silence, not speaking a single word to one another. There was nothing wrong with silence, but it was just wired, so I decided I had to break it. "So who knew you had feeling's for me, right?"

I expected him to joke around and say as if. Or nah I a thing for your clone, but once again Jax surprised me.

"Emma you know I've liked for a while, that should not be a surprise." He kissed my forehead and then left.

Realization as setting in and I chased after him. "Wait Jax!" I ran outside. He had disappeared leaving behind a bouquet of red roses. With a small note?

* * *

**Sorry I did not update last Saturday, I sadly got pink eye. I hate being sick especially with pink eye. Anyway I wanted to stick with updating on Saturday. I know it is probably late and most of you will be reading it on Sunday or another day of the week. Anyhow I will start updating earlier on Saturday so you don't actually have to wait till Sunday. Sorry for not updating last Saturday and late this Saturday. I will improve my updating skills. Is that a thing I feel like it is. Anyway thanks for anyone reading this you are all amazing. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Question: What was written on the note?**

**Virtual Computer Hugs! Thanks so much once again I can not believe we reached 102 reviews! You are the best! Extra computer hugs. Without all of you there would probably be no story so thank you! :)**

**Replies:**

**babe303-jemma: Thank you and I will! :)**

**critic: This is so sweet! I will update more. :)**

**prettyface107: Thanks their is definitely more to come. :)**

**awesomeperson123: I will try my best every Saturday! :)**

**NotReallyAHipster: OMG I agree with you completely. I am a little upset those things do not actually exist! :) **

**Guest: Mr. Alonso was pretty amazing! :)**

**SosoHappy: Yes we can. LOL! :)**

**delightisadream: Thank you! I enjoy writing about Francisco because of his personality. Thanks for being so understanding. I will do my best to update every Saturday, and definitely earlier then today. :) **

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: You will find out in the next chapter! Thanks I love hearing the reaction all of you felt from the current chapters. :)**

**LovethatJemma: That is really sweet to hear! I'll try making Saturdays amazing. Sorry I did not update last week. I will though start updating earlier on Saturdays. :)**

**Aipom4: I agree and glad you can also she her father actually doing that on the show. lol! :)**

**lovethatignites: Thanks! Glad you loved the banner, cardboard cutout, and T-shirt. Anything with Jax is amazing. I really loved your guess for this chapter. It sounded very interesting! And by the next chapter you will find out what Emma saw I promise! :)**


End file.
